


Three Dads (Not In The Same Room, And Not All Bitching)

by benfic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benfic/pseuds/benfic
Summary: Jason finds gifts for all of his dads come Father's Day, and (as is likely obvious) there is bitching, though minimal.





	Three Dads (Not In The Same Room, And Not All Bitching)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bit of a rough familial time, and Falsettos makes me feel better about that... I'm hoping that I can wake up tomorrow and read this fic and feel better about life... and maybe it'll make some other people feel better, too!

The first Father’s Day gift goes to Marvin-- which is good, because Jason knows there’s no way he’d be able to give any more gifts otherwise. He stows everything in the bottom of his suitcase, under all of his clothing and the books he’s supposed to be reading, and then apprehends both Marvin and Whizzer a couple minutes before his mom’s supposed to come get him.

 

“I got you something,” he says, and Marvin says “Aha!” and Whizzer gives him a look, which means Jason was right, he was expecting something! So it’s good that he planned so well. “It’s a mug,” he says, handing him something yellowish that says _WORLD’S BEST DAD_ , “and a tie,” with a tie that is much the same.

 

“Oh,” Marvin says, wobbling slightly. He sniffles a little, examining the tie.

 

“Wow Jason That’s Really Great,” Whizzer says, eyes fixed on the tie and voice sounding like he’s being strangled by it.

 

“How did you know I love mugs,” Marvin manages, now looking at the (slightly chipped) cup. “Whizzer, look what it _says--”_

 

“Whizzer keeps saying you have too many mugs,” Jason says, and Whizzer raises an eyebrow. “...sorry, Whizzer. But I got you something, too!”

 

“You what?” Marvin and Whizzer say, in unison. Good, they’d better be impressed; he had to stretch his allowance out over everybody.

 

“The racquetball court is open late tonight, so I made you guys sandwiches while _you_ were watching T.V. and _you_ were in the bathroom.” _And it was really hard ‘cause you guys don’t have any real food,_ he doesn’t say, but it is _very_ strongly implied, and also he holds up his little picnic basket that he stole from his mom. Hopefully she doesn’t want it back, it’s been a very long time since anybody in this family went picnicking.

 

“I was wondering what those bread crumbs were doing on the counter,” Marvin mumbles, and Whizzer admits that he thought it was just Marvin anyway. “And _you_ were supposed to be studying."

 

“I did studying, _too,”_ Jason protests. “And look!” He opens the little flap on one side and Whizzer gasps. “I found-- special balls--”

 

Whizzer picks one of them up and looks at the text: _BEST DAD BY A LONG SHOT._ “Hey, Marvin.”

 

“Hm? Oh, pfft.” Marvin examines his tie again, turning it around.

 

“The best dad is the winner of the game,” Jason clarifies.

 

“Well, that’s just unfair--”

 

 _“Thank you,_ Jason,” Whizzer says, and bends down to give Jason a hug. Jason, for his part, stands on his tip-toes. The doorbell rings, and Marvin sighs so loudly Whizzer goes to get the door by instinct.

 

“Oh, hey, Trina! Wow, I love your blouse--”

 

“Jason? It’s time to leave,” Trina says, brushing right past him. Jason knows his mom is ‘working on it’ (it being her relationship with Whizzer) but she still seems like the one who needs a psychiatrist to him. And _not_ Mendel, either.

 

**

 

By the time he gets home, Jason is already yawning, but that doesn’t mean he’s excused from carrying his suitcase. Mendel’s as excited as usual to see Jason back, but seems about ready to turn a cartwheel when he’s presented with his gift.

 

“I got them at the dollar store,” Jason says, and Trina frowns at him. “Happy Father’s Day.”

 

 _“Oh!”_ Mendel says, wobbling slightly. He turns the slippers over in his hands; they have a truly horrific bearded face on the front.

 

“Wow Jason That’s Fantastic,” Trina says, eyes fixed on the slippers and voice sounding like they’ve been shoved down her throat.

 

“They’re _Freudian Slippers,”_ Mendel says, holding one up. “Jason--”

 

“I knew you would like them.” Jason drags his suitcase to his room as Mendel jams the slippers onto his feet and starts sliding down the kitchen floor. “Good luck, Mom.”

 

“Is this why you got me that blindfold?!” she shouts down the hallway, and Jason shrugs even though she can’t see him-- he got her earplugs, too, and he hopes she hasn’t forgotten that. He’s getting very good at presents now; they’re _all_ going to have to capitulate for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Jason getting Trina a blindfold and ear plugs for Mother's Day... and then getting Mendel slippers that, believe it or not, actually exist in our timeline (based off the term 'freudian slip'). They're horrifically ugly and you shouldn't look them up... Anyway, Happy Father's Day! Great to write something other than angst after writing [this angst.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883737)
> 
> Also, in the canonical timeline this fic could logically be the night of Marvin and Whizzer's final racquetball game, but I didn't realize that until I had written this, so I think it's okay to mention that.


End file.
